


Three is Company

by Anonymous



Series: Unpopular characters and rare pairings [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Life doesn't quite go the way Lefou imagined it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lefou has always known two things: he has no chance with Gaston and one day someone will find out about his feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> Gaston was 16 when he fought raiders and there are subtle hints in the movie that point to PTSD. I've made him and Lefou the same age.

[A]

They were in the tavern which, besides some scorch marks on the outside, was mostly untouched by the invaders. 

"To Gaston!" Someone yelled and then everyone raised their cup for the tenth time. Lefou was holding up so well so far, no tears leaking out but he couldn't swallow his mead and he kept staring at Gaston the whole time scared he would disappear.

Gaston was in clean clothes and covered in bandages. He was grinning from one corner of his mouth as the other had a wound. Right then he was limping between tables asking about the fallen and the injured. Lefou could feel the air growing more and more with love but then that might just be him. He was almost sick with it, his heart beating strongly and he was sweating heavily in the cold tavern. Any other night, Lefou would have stepped out to cool down. 

Eventually, Gaston made his way back to him. He took his seat with an exaggerated groan that made everyone worry noisily about him. Lefou thought Gaston was too busy basking in that to notice him when his friend turned suddenly to him. Lefou didn't know why but that did it. His lips trembling and his welled up. He covered his face with his arm just as a sob bubbled out.

"My poor Lefou. How you must have been frightened?" Gaston said loudly. Lefou couldn't even describe his fear when the Portuguese raiders fell on Gaston on all sides until not one part of Gaston was seen for so long that Lefou knew in his heart that his friend was no more. There was joy, rapturous dizzying joy when Gaston roared and threw them off, jabbing and slashing with frenzy, but the memory of the cold, numbing dread made the happiness feel distant. 

This outburst was a problem, Lefou thought as he blew his nose. He never liked attention without him planning for it. There were many pairs of eyes were burning into him. He can feel anxiety building until he was shaking with it, knowing that this was the last puzzle piece the villagers needed to know finally of his heart's desire. "It's alright, friend, the mighty Gaston fought those cowards away. You are safe."

"The mighty Gaston!" the tavern cheered. Lefou could fear pats on his back by many hands and he bit down and shoved his feelings as hard as he could so he could look up and thank them for their kindness.

[B]

A man as large as Gaston was hard to hold down. Lefou knew better than to try. Instead he spoke gently as he could raising his voice over Gaston's thrashing and screams.

"You’re in your home. The invaders are gone, defeated. You beat them. You are safe. Gaston! Gaston!" Lefou gasped as Gaston's head snapped back onto the bed's board hard. He rushed forward and touched Gaston's arm. "I am here. Your coward Lefou is here. You won. You are safe. Wake up." Gaston moaned and he stopped fighting, breathing heavily through his mouth. There were tear tracks caked on his face and his bedding was wet with sweat. His eyes stopped moved under the closed eyelids. Lefou took his hand and held it.

"I'll fight them for you, Gaston. I won't let them hurt you." Lefou said fiercely. Quietly, he said, "I can't live through you getting hurt again. I won't."

Gaston stilled. Lefou looked away quickly certain that now the truth was out in the open. 

"Lefou," he whispered voice cracking, his eyes glazed over and he clutching Lefou. “It’s- I-what-“ Gaston licked his lips and his eyes found Lefou’s- “fine morning, today? Isn't it?" He asked in a hollow voice.

It was wet and humid. "Yes, yes, a fine morning. Great day for hunting, though, that would be any day for you, Gaston. You have to get up. You promised the Bimbettes the biggest boar any man can find." Lefou kept talking about the birthday feast for the triplets, how no one would have more attention than him, how Lefou had found the best wine in town and bought it for Gaston. Soon, Gaston sat up and he was projecting annoyance so hard that Lefou inwardly flinched. “I'll leave you get ready

[C]

Gaston had gone to speak to Belle to soften her up for marriage. He recently decided she was the woman for him. Lefou had been counting the hours even though he kept himself busy by cleaning Gaston's bungalow and preparing supper for him. A vicious part of him imagined Belle laughing at the idea of marriage with Gaston. He imagined her saying in a high, breathless voice, "I'd rather marry a book." She wouldn't though. Belle was kind and Gaston would read that kindness as consent.

Lefou could hear Gaston walking down the path to his house just as he was setting the tea to boil. When the door was slammed open, Lefou jumped and began asking questions.

"How did it go? Of course it went well," he admonished himself. "Who would resist Gaston?"

Gaston grinned. "She's a difficult one, Lefou." He removed his coat. "I am convinced that she's playing a game for my attention." Lefou opened his mouth but Gaston cut him off pointing with his hat and speaking in a low, amused voice, "It is working."

It took so much effort for Lefou to keep the conspiratorial smile on his face. When it became clear he couldn't do it, he occupied himself with plating up the food.

"Tomorrow, you shall go to Maurice and buy one of his... things and pretend that I am impressed with it."

"Do I need to?" Lefou asked petulantly. "Maurice would love to have you as a son-in-law and-"

"Lefou, I am playing Belle's game," Gaston answered impatiently. "Honestly," he huffed side eyeing Lefou, "you get more dimwitted the closer to I get to Belle."

Lefou almost dropped the plates. "What-what are you talking about G-Gaston? I'm always di-"

"I'm sure I'll still find a reason to keep you," Gaston said. Lefou inflated, laughing from relief. He could see that pleased Gaston greatly. Not trusting his voice, he spent the entire dinner nodding and cackling when he was supposed to when he was supposed to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou helps Gaston with his Belle problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not betad so expect some mistakes which I will clean up later.

[D]

Gaston was gone again. He quickly figured out Belle's routine and had taken to conveniently meeting her on the way to charm her. Though charm was too good of a word, Lefou felt. Pester was more apt. It was weeks of this now and Gaston's patience was wearing thin. Nothing he did was working on Belle. She appeared to dislike him more and more. Still Lefou found it hard to be pleased when all the anger was directed him. Belle was currently the worst thing that ever happened to Lefou. He was sure that had he not loved Gaston, he would have still disliked her.

He was dragging heavy logs into a pile out back in anticipation of Gaston storming in after being rejected yet again. The axe was already sharpened and there was a jug of freshly squeezed sweetened orange juice in the coolest part of the bungalow. It was noon; Gaston should be back by now. Predictably, Lefou could hear smashing in the house.

"Lefou! Lefou! Where are you, you useless-" A door was slammed either open or shut. Lefou hoped it wasn't the guest room. He had just finished tidying it up.

"Outside!" Lefou called quickly dropping the heavy weight and standing a good distance away. Gaston came out cursing and without missing a beat picked up the axe and cut through the top log uncleanly with a roar. Lefou moved further away as Gaston violently pulled the axe loose and breaking it in half in his next hit. This happened for a while, the strikes getting weaker and Gaston more taking time between them to huff and puff. It almost seemed like he was trying to prove a point to someone. Still, he managed to cut up a few days’ worth of firewood. Lefou even thought of using his wagon to take some to his cottage. He went inside, spent minutes slowing down his heart and then brought juice out. Gaston drank quickly, gagged and just held the metallic cup to his red, sweating head.

"How did it go?"

Gaston growled. "Badly obviously. Sometimes I wonder if you were born empty headed." Lefou snickered uneasily. Gaston rolled his eyes and then he frowned. "All she cares about her books and _adventures_. I don't know if it's stubbornness or ignorance but-" Gaston bit his lip. He continued hesitantly. "Is it just a game or does she...."

"Probably," Lefou answered quickly. "After all, she's the only girl you care about."

Gaston's expression cleared. He grinned. "Of course. Clever one, isn't she? I suppose I could play along for a little while longer. Though I wonder what I could do to please her."

"You could learn to read," Lefou said without thinking. He slapped his mouth when he realised. Gaston stared at him outrage. "What-what I m-mean is that you said you wanted to play her game and all she does is read. Ask her to teach you."

After each word, Lefou wish he could take it back more and more. True, it was an idea he had, one he never thought he would share with Gaston mostly due to the outrage that would follow. It was just that he disliked it whenever Gaston was upset. The longer Belle rejected him, the worse Gaston got. 

Gaston advanced on him. " _Are you out-_ of all the..." he trailed as he came to a stop looking confused, "do you really think that... but reading is a waste of time. A girl _teaching_ me? Lefou of _all_ your foolish ideas in _all_ our years-"

"You want to win, don't you?" Lefou interrupted temper flaring suddenly. He bit his tongue to stop the rest of his thoughts from spilling out and added in a sweeter tone, "It's all she cares about. Now you can spend time together."

"Reading?" Gaston hummed and scratched his scruff, standing in such a way that his shirt strained against his muscles. "It's for those high class nits. Always think they are better than us. Why, one of them even-" Gaston stopped suddenly.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just had the strangest feeling. Like I have forgotten someone important or something. I...." He shook his head and resumed his angry tirade. "They think they know so much more, well they don't. Books can't teach you to hunt or- or to take someone's life! I don't understand why a girl like Belle would even bother with that nonsense. I refuse to indulge her, Lefou."

Lefou was quite happy to drop it when, unfortunately, his mind started running. Who does he think he was standing between Gaston and the woman he wanted to marry like this? As if there was any chance that Gaston would care for him? Lefou knew the songs they wrote about Gaston. He composed half of them. Which ones ever said Gaston would go for a dumpy man? His throat was so tight by the time Lefou spoke, he was afraid no sound would come out. He pretended to dust his clothes so he would able to blink back the wetness in his eyes.

"Just do it until you marry her. Then you make her stop." Lefou's voice hitched when he said marry. 

Gaston turned his nose up at him. "I have made my choice."

Lefou, impatient and feeling sick to his heart at this conversation, snapped, "Aren't you Gaston who wrestled a bear with his bare hands? Aren't you the same man who challenged a hundred men and drank them under with a hundred mugs of mead? Didn't you unafraid, almost unarmed defeat a band of underhanded pillagers?"

Gaston was caught between being placated and impatient. "Yes, go on, and?"

"What challenge is there in learning to read?" Gaston groaned and threw his arm down in disgust. "What do you have to prove? No one has to know, Gaston. She can come here early-"

"No!" Gaston yelled and Lefou jumped back. Gaston, looking surprised too, cleared his throat. "People will talk. I don't want them thinking too badly of Belle."

Lefou wanted to ask if he was still having night terrors. It's been years since he was allowed inside Gaston's house that early. He knew to keep silent about it, though and moved on to suggest something else.

"Then go to Maurice's workshop or something. You're a clev- smart man, you'll figure something out. You always do."

Gaston sighed looking bored of the subject. "I'll give it some thought." He peered down at the wood at his feet. "You'll be taking some. Good, good."

[E]

Surprisingly, not only did Gaston use his idea, he figured out how to meet Belle without much scandal. Lefou barely knew anything about it as Gaston refused to give details of anything related to that. Lefou grew used to the hurt prickling in his chest mostly because it reached the point that he would go days without seeing Gaston. They no longer hunted together with Gaston's schedule becoming irregular. Gaston still left a cut of the meat at the butchery for Lefou. He was waiting anxiously for the wedding announcement any time soon. There was this melancholic feeling of finality about the whole thing. It was something Lefou never said out loud but he would leave afterwards. Do as Gaston did years ago and walk to wherever was livable, only Lefou would never return. Lefou was so preoccupied with this future that it came as a great shock that there was no wedding soon, not even close.

"Not yet, Lefou. Sometimes I feel she doesn't take me seriously." Belle's face tight with annoyance came into Lefou's mind. Lefou, who didn't know enough about women to give Gaston a definite answer, kept quiet. Gaston was rubbing his eyes again. His usually tidy hair was mussed and he altogether looked tired in a way Lefou hadn't seen before. It was night time, they were sitting on the porch of Lefou's cottage. It was comfortingly quiet save for the sounds of nature.

"How is it? The books, I mean."

Gaston gazed into the distance furrowing his brow. "I just started Lefou."

"Oh. Are you planning on going further?"

"Why not? Not much to occupy me these days, is there? And Belle," Gaston amusedly huffed a little, "she paints this picture, says it will open the world for me."

The idea was vaguely terrifying for Lefou. "How does it look to you? An open world, I mean."

"Good." Gaston answered softly. Lefou's chest seized at the sound of it. His hands were tingling too and it felt vaguely like the heady early years when he discovered how easy it was to love about Gaston.

Lefou's mouth dropped open. He thought Gaston loved the village. No one outside of it would have understood him. "Why?"

Gaston looked at him and he gave him one of those smiles where it felt like he loved Lefou. It was only a fraction of the love Lefou felt for him all their lives but it bloomed this wonderful pain in Lefou's chest.

"Do you remember our boyhood, Lefou? We would lie under the stars and dream our futures." Lefou didn't remember that very well but he felt nostalgic all the same.

"I haven't done anything I wanted to do as a child," Gaston admitted. "I wanted to explore the continent. Put my name on mountains no one has found yet. Yet." He stopped talking, looking down on the village below them. Then he said in a raspy voice, "I've done nothing." 

The stillness that followed pressed down on Lefou and he opened his mouth and closed it several times looking for something to say other than Gaston's name. He wanted to apologise, feeling as though it was his fault that Gaston remained close by the village during his time as soldier. If he hadn't been so frightened by the attack, Gaston would have traveled far and seen much. He was so unhappy the whole time. Lefou remembered how Gaston would spend so much time complaining about the barracks, the boring nature of hunting bandits and his fellow soldiers. Sometimes he told Lefou about their deaths breathless with laughter. Lefou shook his head. Gaston had been blowing off steam back them. He didn't mean anything malicious by it. Why, if anyone mentioned his time as soldier, Gaston's eyes would become dark and weary. 

"You've done plenty, Gaston." Lefou finally said. "So many people wouldn't be alive without you.... You still have time." He added after a few moments.

Gaston shook his head. "My time has passed." There wasn't much conviction behind his words and he looked distant again. Lefou left him to it, peaking often and letting himself be taken in by the peacefulness around them.

[F]

One morning, a few days later, Gaston came to Lefou with a request. "Lefou, talk to Belle. See if you could find anything useful about her."

"Why? Why would you need my help?" I thought you were so desirable, Lefou almost said but he wasn't angry or startled enough.

"Because," Gaston answered through gritted teeth stepping very, very close. Lefou's heart jumped and his mouth got dry. He smelled sweat, raw meat and an old woody scent on Gaston. Gaston first glared into his eyes then his eyes flicked down. Lefou didn't dare move. 

"Al-alright." Gaston turned around and left just as suddenly as he came.

Lefou debated intercepting Belle at the market but ultimately decided to just go to Maurice, who from the little time Lefou interacted with him, seemed like a man who would say anything if anyone paid him enough attention. Luckily for Lefou, Belle was nowhere to be found. 

"Monsieur Maurice?"

The old man jumped and nearly fell from the ladder he was perched on. He seemed to be working on a broom. Lefou didn't understand why he went through all of that trouble until he saw how cluttered with odd looking boxes the work table and chair were.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Lefou's heart was racing. He had been dreading Belle so much that he failed to consider what he would say to Maurice. "Just looking. Uh, to make housework easier."

No one in the village really bothered with Maurice's goods. Lefou heard that the man made most of his money on fairs in other villages. Some of the items looked like badly welded together pieces of metal. Lefou picked one up and tried to discern its use.

"I don't see your wife usually."

"Hmm?" Lefou repeated what he said in a louder voice. "Oh, she died. Years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Maurice gave him a small smile. "It's alright."

"It must have been hard on Belle." Lefou said casually. Maurice looked up at him warily. "I know what it feels like to lose parents."

"You're an orphan? That's terrible."

"It is." Then came a silence where Maurice determinedly went back to work. "There's no one to talk about it. No one cares."

"What of your friend, Gaston?"

"He took care of me. I was always afraid I was a burden but he never let me know." Gaston was never the soothing type. He would break down your door with a dead buck ready for skinning over you crying on his shoulder. A barrel of beer over talking always. Well, almost always.

"You couldn't tell by the look of him," Maurice said. Lefou found himself nodding along without thinking.

"Where did you come from? Before here."

Maurice sighed. "Paris."

It just clicked from there. Lefou barely managed to reign his grimace in. "That explains Belle's..." condescension "odd behaviour."

"Belle's not odd," Maurice retorted.

Lefou picked something else up. "Everyone thinks she is. Even I do. She just is."

"Even your friend Gaston? I have heard of his proposal."

Lefou bit down a groan and then decided to let it out. "He's fascinated by it." Was it a lie? Not technically, Lefou decided.

"Have you decided on anything?" Maurice gestures at the table.

"Do you have something to clean the floors with?"

Maurice dropped the broom and reached for a bottle. At least the trip wasn't a waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written out a week ago but I struggled a lot with the tone and characterisation. The last bit was changed from Gaston finding out about how Belle's mother died and telling her to win her favour to Maurice not saying anything because it made more sense. The next chapter will have Lefou and Gaston developing and Belle finally making an appearance.
> 
> Please review. Your comments are writing fuel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou and Belle come to an understanding.

[G]

Lefou would love to go his entire life without talking to Belle but unfortunately she had a different idea. One cold morning after he realised he had run out of tomatoes in his garden, Lefou went to the market. Along the way he was accosted by the Bimbettes. 

"Lefou! Lefou!" They cried, shoulders quivering with emotions. Lefou could see over the girls’ head a crowd of the baker, the grocer, shoe shiner and tavern owner. Behind them still were the weavers, merchants and a few of Lefou's hunting friends, all pretending to be busy but clearly raring to hear what was being said.

"Now, now ladies." Lefou said trying to comfort all three. The middle one fell on his chest sobbing.

"Is it true? Is it finally true?" She asked.

"What is true?"

"That Belle has agreed to marry Gaston." Lefou's heart jumped to his throat and he found it hard to speak. The Bimbettes to the right leaned in, holding his shoulder for support.

"They've been spending an awful lot of time together."

"Well," he cast around for something to say.

"And don't start pretending he goes to her house for the old man."

When he didn't reply, they all threw themselves on him, weeping. Lefou was getting tired of this. He knew for sure that while the sisters enjoyed Gaston's attentions, they didn't feel anything substantial for him.

Trying to extract himself, Lefou looked at the distance. "There's the man himself. Gaston! I see him in the distance." The Bimbettes let go of him and began fixing each other's faces. By the time they realised it was a trick, Lefou was already running. His soup would have to do without tomatoes. He was just on the edge of the market when Belle appeared in front of him suddenly. Lefou jumped, his feet slid on mud and he went down hard.

"I'm so sorry." Belle gasped like the concept of what would happen if you suddenly stood in front of a fast moving person never occurred to her before. Honestly.

Lefou ignoring her hand and stood up on his own. Half of his trousers were coated with wet, slimy, cold mud. They were the last clean pair he had and they were white too. "Madame Belle."

"I apologise. I wasn't thinking. I saw you and I knew I had to speak to you."

Lefou gave her tight smile. "I'm sorry but I," he winced as some of the sludge slid down his thighs to his calf, "as you can see I am not in the right state to have a conversation. Perhaps another time. Good day to you."

He walked determinedly past her. It was quite impressive that he didn't explode at her. If he had been Gaston- well, a different Gaston- he would have drawn himself to a terrifying height, loomed over Belle and wait until her face was pinched in terror- no, no, Lefou couldn't do that. Just imagining it made him want to turn around and apologise. He arrived at his home and took off the trousers as soon as he closed the door. He grabbed hi bucket and [cleaning rack] and filled the bucket with water. After thinking about it a bit, he got the rest of his unclean clothes. It seemed he would have to do his laundry a day early. There was no way he would use the remaining clean water on bathing now so a wet rag it was.

Just as Lefou was relaxing in front of his fire place with a cold plate of bone stew, someone knocked on his door. It wasn't the usual attempt Gaston made at knocking his door down. Lefou went out back for a damp pair of trousers and by the time he got back inside, the knocking was incessant.

"Hold on a minute please!" Lefou struggled with the many buttons before standing in front of the hearth for a few seconds. By the time he opened the door to find Belle, the warmth had already leeched away.

"Monsieur Lefou." She pleaded. "Don't ignore me. Just a moment of your time, that's all I take."

Lefou took in the redness in her eyes and nose and how windswept her hair was. "Come in, come in." He moved aside and closed the door the behind her. What did Gaston do? Lefou ran to the kitchen for the kettle and a cup and nearly collided into her when he turned around. "Wait in the sitting area. I'll make you some tea. Have you eaten?" She shook her head. "Well there's some stew and two days old bread. Warm yourself up by the fire."

He put everything on a tray and went back. Belle kept silent as he first heated the soup and then put the kettle to boil. The entire time, his stomach with tight unease, so tight that his hands trembled and he spilled water on the wood. 

"What happened?" He asked as he sat.

"Nothing happened."

"Belle, you've been crying."

She closed her eyes and stilled. "I didn't even notice." Lefou couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "I wanted to ask about Gaston. He... well the thing is that he asked me to marry him. I refused, many times. It's because he's too-" she cut herself off when she looked at him almost like she just remembered they were friends. 

"Narcissistic," Lefou finished for her. 

"Yes," she said wheezing or maybe laughing and there was a relief in her features that he did not understand. "He asked me to teach him how to read. I was suspicious, thinking he would try something when no one was around. It didn't happen. He'll come every morning to my home and we would sit in the room next to my father's workshop with the door open and for hours, he'd learn. He would _genuinely_ learn."

"That's good to know. I can't imagine that's why you'd come to me crying unless he was unbearably slow."

She laughed a little out loud. "Not slow. He thinks it takes a day. Storms out a lot."

"You want to know what he thinks when you're not around?" Lefou guessed.

"No... yes, in a way." The kettle whistling interrupted what she was going to say. Lefou poured a cup for her and placed it next to the bowl of stew she barely touched. 

"Gaston did something wonderful for me. He seems to _genuinely_ want to learn. He no longer bothers me when I'm out. Everyone tells me that he has changed and I should accept his proposals but-"

"You have misgivings and you don't love him." 

"No," she shook her head. "I could try to. One day perhaps I will. If I marry him."

Now Lefou knew why she came. "You want to know who Gaston really is." 

"Everyone loves him." Belle said with confusion. "I don't know what he does besides be handsome."

"I can answer that. He lived with his parents at the outskirts of the villagers when we were younger. One day, more than a decade ago, some Portuguese plunderers attacked." Lefou could remember standing in the market and watching a flaming arrow arc through the air and land on the chest of a visiting pastor. "We had no one who could really fight and the military was too busy with other raiding parties." The air was thick with smoke and cloying dust and it was so loud, it was as if the sound was pressing sharply into his ear. "Just as it seemed that they would kill us all," kill him, Lefou could still see the blood sword raised up, "Gaston came on his father's house with an axe." Lefou was shivering now, he didn't never saw Gaston coming but knew as soon as the man standing over him fell over dead that Gaston had come. "And he fought them and drove them away. He nearly died. They surrounded him and stabbed him thrice and he kept fighting. Then he helped with the wounded."

Belle was listening raptured. "He saved everyone."

"Not just that, he enlisted and asked to be stationed nearby in case it happened again. His father's beloved horse died that day, too."

"That sounds like a good man. Why does he act like brute then?"

Lefou shrugged. "I think it might be because he's a brute."

Belle giggled then she grew serious. "I'm afraid- worried that he might want something now that he did me a huge favour. He saved you all and you love him, what if...."

"Do you feel something for him?" Lefou asked. 

Belle grew silent, looking down at her cup. "I can't tell."

"Do you want to marry someday to someone?"

"I don't think so. I want," she peeked up at him, "adventure. I want to build machines and write books. No man would allow that," she said sadly although she looked dubious at the same time. Lefou wondered if she was thinking of Gaston's new facet.

"Do you want to talk to him about it?"

"I don't know if I want to see him again for a while." Belle admitted. "My father is going to sell his music boxes at the market in a few days. Normally, I'd follow but..."

Gaston might be there. Lefou felt something grow inside him and when he looked at Belle he didn't feel jealousy or distaste. It almost felt like he was protective of the girl in front of her. He knew he was supposed to egg her on for Gaston but he found himself saying something different.

"Can I be frank with you?" She nodded. "Follow your heart. Do whatever makes you happy for as long as possible. There aren't many girls like you, Belle, not in this village. Little girls' eyes follow you wherever you go. I know you haven't seen it but you show them that's possible that there's more to life than being a wife."

"Oh Lefou, I don't know why they call you a fool." Belle said softly her eyes welling up with tears and she got up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Lefou hugged her back. Then he gently pushed her away. He wanted to tell her to finish the tea when he saw through his curtains dark cloud gathering. "It'll rain soon. You best hurry up and-"

"I will. Thank you." She left as abruptly as she came.

[H]

It rained briefly. When the skies cleared up, Gaston came bounding into his house beaming harder than he had ever seen him. He had a barrel of beer under his arm. Lefou heated up the tea, adding pepper to it as he listened to Gaston.

"Lefou, I could kiss you.” Lefou froze. “You were right! Belle's mother was the key."

"You're welcome," Lefou replied, keeping his anger from entering his voice. It took three days of insults and grousing before Gaston agreed. Lefou hasn't heard much about it from him ever since.

"It worked! I found out about her mother and told Belle about it. It didn't even take long," Gaston preened. "Everyone knew about it. One would think her _books_ would have helped solve the mystery but alas-" Gaston removed dirt from under his nail with a growing grin- "practicality wins again."

That quickly? "When did she die? How?"

"I think 16 years ago. I talked to Acel - he just got back. Remind me later, we must buy some of his wares in gratitude- he knew instantly. It was a plague. I told Belle as soon as I found it. You should have seen her face, my friend." Gaston was nearly vibrating with glee.

"I'm happy for you."

Gaston exhaled. "I'll ask her to marry me tomorrow. I have waited long enough."

"No!" They both started at his shout. "I mean, don't do that. She wouldn't agr- want you to."

"And how would you know that?" Gaston asked dangerously.

"We talked with her. Today that is."

Gaston's eyes widened. "Well why didn't you start with that? What did she say? What did you tell her?"

"She wanted to know about you. I told her you were a great-" Gaston frowned- "great, great man. She was grateful for what you did but wanted a few days to think."

Gaston started pacing. "A few days? Why is she so vexing? After all I've done."

"I think you should listen."

Gaston stopped his mouth open. "At the cusp of Belle finally becoming my wife, you want me to leave her alone."

"Yes."

"Lefou you monumental-"

"How many times has my advice failed?" Lefou asked. His voice had a tremor so noticeable that Gaston rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Lefou shouted. Gaston took a step back blinking. He balled his hands into fists and he felt this vicious need to hurl himself at Gaston. "You just said my idea worked!"

"It's different!" Gaston shouted back.

"It isn't!" Lefou yelled so loudly his throat felt raw. "Fine, go bother Belle. Go, go! What are you waiting for? Just know that this is the last time I ever help you. With this."

"What is wrong with you?" Gaston exclaimed. If Lefou didn't know better he would say that Gaston looked shaken.

"I told her about your heroics," Lefou said his voice growing smaller. "She was impressed. You don't have to dog her every step."

Gaston's face spasmed into an approximation of a smug look. "You told her that? That ought to... that ought to do a lot," he finished lamely. 

A short while later, he continued, "That's why you're so prissy. Are you still scared?"

Lefou sighed feeling drained. "I'm going to sleep."

"It's early. We haven't even drank the beer yet."

"Not today, Gaston." Lefou undid the buttons of his shirt. When he looked back at Gaston, oddly enough Lefou found him staring at his chest. Probably comparing chest hair. Gaston used to be oddly obsessed with that. Lefou never understood why.

Gaston cleared his throat. "Belle tell you anything else?"

"Maurice is selling boxes. Music boxes? I think. In a few days."

"I'll think of something for that. Good night, Lefou. May tomorrow bring you a better mood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now know how many chapters this will have. Please leave comments. They're really encouraging.


	4. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the middle of my finals for my last semester in my undergraduate program so here's a short chapter to tide you all to the next chapter which might come towards the end of June. the next chapter is big and changes everything so prepare for that.
> 
> I wrote this because someone pointed out something disturbing in the new film.

Gaston's plan was to host a festival in the village square. Lefou had to admit it was smarter than anything he expected but that feeling only lasted a short time when it became clear who would be doing all the work. Festivals take a long time to arrange; he had heard the chief complaining about it for too many years to even pretend otherwise. It's impossible to do it even haphazardly within a few days. After some persuasion, Gaston agreed to make it a party. He went to the tavern for the alcohol and Lefou went to the market for the food. He went around gathering the women, ignoring their questions until they assembled together around him. 

"Gaston wants a party in four days."

One of the Bimbettes groaned. "Why? More work than it's worth."

"Surely you've been getting listless," Lefou said to all of them. Some wordlessly agreed while others mumbled. Lefou continued conspiratorially, "I'm not supposed to tell you anything," most of them perked up, "and I won't," they all started complaining forcing Lefou to raise his voice, "but whatever questions you've been asking me will be answered."

"Is it worth the work?" The same Bimbettes asked. Her sisters hushed her. Before Lefou could answer he was saved by his favourite wench.

"I have been getting bored lately. It should provide some entertainment," Madame Fleur said, her eyes twinkling. He always felt like she knew almost everything. That settled it, no one wanted to argue with her. With the food part done with, Lefou made his way to the tavern where he found Gaston looming over the musicians with a broad, sharp smile. Lefou nearly went between them but found himself going towards the last empty table. The moment he sat, Stanley, a man he barely spoke to before, also sat unnecessarily close. 

"Hello," Lefou said. Stanley sighed and steepled his hands dramatically. Lefou found it hard to keep his smile going. It took him a while to realise that he was being spoken to as the musicians were playing an enthusiastic version of Gaston's favourite song.

Stanley was saying something again but the tables surrounding them got rowdy suddenly. Lefou looked up and saw that Gaston was nearby. He and other men were roughly greeting each other. Lefou stopped looking when the chest thumping started. Stanley had the same mildly disgusted expression.

"Do you want to go outside?" He shouted. Lefou didn't but the men around them were having arm wrestling matches and knocking themselves around. He agreed and just as they managed to dodge most of the bodies, Stanley threw a lustful to the point being over the top look at Gaston but when he turned away, his expression smoothened away. 

"What was that?" Lefou asked when they closed the door behind them.

"Hmm?" Lefou mimicked him. Stanley got pale. "You saw?"

"I was walking next to you."

"Don't tell Gaston!"

"Don't tell- why would I tell him anything?"

Stanley grew quiet. Lefou kicked pebbles waiting for him to speak. Many long moments passed before he gave up. He questioned his decision to leave with the other man. He unsettled Lefou, though, Lefou could not say what exactly he found unsettling. Before long they were on the hills, sitting on the grass and breathing in the cool air. 

"Gaston, he frightens me."

If Lefou hadn't been aware of Stanley, he might have missed that. "Yes. He can be frightening."

"If I don't act enamored, sometimes I think he notices and he might..." Stanley looked at him and it felt like he could see right through him, "do something."

"Oh." Lefou said. It was something he did too. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to Gaston but sometimes it felt like the only reason they were friends was because Gaston liked hearing what Lefou said.

"If I'm being irrational-"

"You're not." Lefou said. Stanley didn't grow up in the village with them but the day he came, he was such a miserable boy that none of them wanted to play with him. "You just have to know when he's in the mood for that. Otherwise he'll take it badly."

Lefou still didn't know why he was there but his discomfort was receding. Nowadays he didn't want to be around Gaston so maybe making a new friend wouldn't be a bad thing.

"What do you do? I hunt."

"I hunt too," Stanley said. If Lefou wasn't too busy being shocked he would have laughed. Sure, Stanley was silent when he walked but he didn't have constitution or the patience to stalk prey and carry the body back to the horse. "Don't look at me like that," Stanley said crossly. "If you can hunt, I can hunt."

"But I'm strong."

"I'm strong too."

Lefou cast around for something before seeing a fairly large rock the size of a young buck. "Prove it. Just push that over, you don't have to carry it."

Stanley got up, went to the rock and without pausing he lifted it. It looked so light in his arms. Lefou could see veins on his arm and his skin turning red but it still seemed effortless. He scrambled to his feet with his mouth gaping. Stanley put down the rock and straightened with a smug grin.

"So you hunt," Lefou said slightly breathless. 

"So I hunt."

"Do you want to come with us to our next expedition?" Lefou asked. He remembered Gaston and how almost intolerable he got in front of people during hunting parties. "It can just be you and me. No one else. This weekend."

Stanley looked pleased. "I'd love that. I have a shipment of gun powder coming so we won't be without."

Heart hammering, Lefou asked, "How many do you kill per trip?"

"You'll see."

Lefou only hunted for convenience’s sake. He wasn't skilled in trade or crafts and so he followed Gaston when their fathers died. He never really liked it, the humid forest or the fact that sometimes they had to sleep through the night if they didn’t catch anything quickly enough. Never had the same enthusiasm as Gaston but now he found himself looking forward to it for the first ever. 

Lefou remembered the party. The last thing he wanted to see was Belle and Gaston wrapped in each other. 

"We should leave early on Saturday."

"Don't you want to-"

"Not really," Lefou answered quickly. Stanley studied him before agreeing. They started walking back, falling in step with each other.

"You have your own sleeping bag, yes?" Stanley answered rhetorically as they brushed dirty and grass off their trousers.

"Yes. It's rough and itchy. Gaston made it," Lefou explained. Gaston wanted none of Lefou's help. He said Lefou didn't understand how to be a hunter. Never mind that Lefou had just gifted him a winter coat he made on his own.

"I have a spare I can bring."

Lefou was delighted. "Thank you! I hardly ever sleep comfortably in mine.” He unloaded on Stanley about everything he hated about being a huntsman. “I always say I'm made for sitting-"

"Not moving," Stanley finished. "What? You're always saying it." It was true, Lefou supposed, but only to Gaston. "Besides I think you are wonderful at _moving._ I saw the boar you hunted last winter."

Lefou shook his head. "That- that- that was Gaston."

"Gaston shoots boars anywhere but the heart so he can make a game out of it. You try to kill as quickly as possible."

"How-"

"Butcher's son." Stanley pointed at himself.

"You're almost distressingly perceptive. Has anyone told that?"

Stanley smiled a bit sadly. "No."

"You should be a detective. Find criminals," Lefou spun around and snuck behind a tree stump, "find lost items," he gasped, picked a stone and placed it on the stump, "Mademoiselle, your diamond." Stanley snickered. Lefou looked at him with narrowed eyes. "How suspicious. Sir, where were you two minutes ago?"

"Who, me? I was just admiring the view." 

"Oh, the view of houses? I don't think so." Stanley started running full out laughing. "Stop! You can’t outrun justice!"

Turned out Stanley was also very fast but Lefou didn't mind. He was aching with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part in the 'gaston' where the queercoded characters cast lustful gazes at him in an ott way felt homophobic to me despite disney marketing lefou as a good rep. i wanted to make stanley into a character of his own since the fandom likes him. i wanted lefou to have a break from gaston and his drama. also we gays flock to each other so it made a lot of sense.
> 
> please leave comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me months but the 2nd half of 2017 was not kind to me.

[I] 

When the weekend finally arrived, Lefou was so excited that he was up at dawn. He regretted not staying in his bed when he went out in the cold to bring firewood inside. Once the fire was roasting and he had his reheated stew though, Lefou was happy again. His bath water was hot enough to make the air sharply cold. Maurice's steam iron had warmed his clothes. The day before Lefou had sharpened his knives, checked up on his traps and prepared his ropes. All that was left was waiting for Stanley to show up. They were leaving together quite early. Lefou had asked one of the Bimbettes to inform Gaston about his hunting trip, just in case he asked. Despite that, Lefou was sure Gaston wouldn't care. 

As the sun was rising, someone knocked on the door. Lefou jumped up and ran to the open it. His smile died when he saw Gaston, who was dressed very well and looking exceptionally handsome despite the party not starting until noon. 

"Gaston! What are you doing here?"

Gaston raised an eyebrow. "What am I doing here? What, a friend can't visit another?" Lefou grew suspicious. "Are you going to invite me in?" Gaston asked already pushing past Lefou. 

Lefou sighed and moved aside. All his equipment was lying out in the open. "I'm-"

"Where are you going?" Gaston said tearing his eyes away to look at Lefou. "Lefou surely you know we're not hunting today or have you forgotten already?"

"I haven't. Forgotten, I mean. I'm going hunting with Stanley."

"Stanley." Gaston said the name slowly. "And who is that?"

"A friend. He wanted me to come along with him," Lefou explained hurriedly not liking the tone in Gaston's voice. "Since you'd be busy with Belle."

A vein throbbed on Gaston's temple. "Busy doing exactly what with Belle, Lefou? So busy that you felt you could just leave with this Stanley, not caring that I might need you."

"Need me? For what? Everything is prepared just like you wanted."

Gaston smiled and let out a little laugh. "I forgot I didn't tell you. My mistake... or is it? As I remember, you threw a tantrum before I could. No matter," Gaston continued past Lefou's attempt at an apology, "I can tell you now. I'm going to marry Belle today or at least she'll accept my proposal. The sooner, the better. I have the priest and dowry ready and of course, once Maurice's stupid boxes sell out, I'll have his blessings."

"I'm ha... that's wonderful for you, Gaston," Lefou said after long moments of silence.

"Good," Gaston said pleased. "Now tell _Stanley_ that unfortunately you're too busy with the wedding and you can't _hunt_ with him."

Lefou opened his mouth and closed it. He did it again. Lefou didn't want to tell Stanley that and he had no reason to. Why would he want to watch Gaston get what he wanted for the hundredth time? Why would he want to see Gaston get married to anyone? Hunting was a rather tedious affair but Lefou had looked forward to it for days.

"I'm not going to," Lefou finally said. "I have made arrangements and I cannot go back on them. For anything. I wish you all the best on your marriage, Gaston."

Gaston blinked. "Of course you're going to! Why are you so annoying these days? Who is this Stanley and why are you so eager to hunt with him when you hate it?"

"You knew? That I hated it?" Lefou was genuinely shocked. He thought he hid it well.

"Yes, I knew. You're not very good at hiding anything!" Gaston spat.

Lefou's heart might have stopped for several beats. What else did Gaston know?

"What do you mean anything?" 

"I mean _anything_ ," Gaston replied impatiently. 

His heart felt like it was pushing out of his chest which was constricting so much he might pass out. So he knew. He knew and he kept it to himself and allowed Lefou to drive himself sick with his act. Why? What purpose did it serve- oh. It was so clear now that Lefou couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"Then you know why I don't want to be at your wedding." Lefou sounded hollow but he felt almost too full with an emotion that was not quite anger or disgust but it made him shake. Made his eyes wet too. He could see memories he didn't want to recall trying to force themselves to the foreground of his mind. Lefou shook his head, trying to blink them away, trying to stop them from overwhelming him. He didn't want to think about it. It would hurt instead of infuriate. How _eager_ he was, the things he did, all of it was too much to remember and it didn't even matter to Gaston. Lefou couldn't believe it. Nothing that was happening felt real. It was almost like he was stuck in a vivid nightmare.

"It doesn't matter," Gaston said. "It really doesn't. Nothing has to change, Lefou."

That, despite everything, was tempting. They could go back to the way things were. Only now Gaston has a wife and Lefou can't ever forget that he was being played for a fool. His name was apt. Years spent in fear, sadness and, he was almost ashamed to admit it now, longing. He never wanted Gaston to know how he loved him. Gaston knew anyway and he used it, used it like it was nothing. 

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"No," Gaston said. "You knew I wasn't like. That I wouldn't do anything with you like that. You don't get to act hurt. You're not a child."

"Get out!" Lefou's hand went around a bat that he kept behind his door.

"Don't be pathetic. You can't fight me. You're not that kind of man."

"I thought you were my friend," Lefou said lifting the bat. His voice broke and he could taste tears at the back of his throat.

Gaston gave him a pitying look. "I am. I am your friend and you know it." Lefou lowered the bat feeling a blush creeping up his neck. Good then, they can maybe salvage this. They're still friends. They still have that. Gaston continued, "Who else would put up with it? Day after day, year after year.... Think a little, who else is your friend except me?"

Lefou's chest was suddenly too small again. "I knew you for years. I was there when your parents died. I was there every time you came back from the barracks. I've been with you through every. Single. Shitty thing you did. If you asked me to follow you to war, I would have. I loved you."

A few seconds of silence in which Gaston shifted in discomfort before he shrugged. "I didn't ask you to."

You don't ask, Lefou thought as hysterical laughter bubbled out. You don't ask, you're given. Lefou let the bat drop. He just didn't know what to do. Gaston sensed that.

"I'll ignore this, you ignore this. We go to the tavern and wait. Come on, I'll need your entertainment. I'm nearly... nervous," Gaston said whispering the last word. 

Then a knock came on the door and Lefou heard Stanley's voice though he couldn't understand what was being said. Stanley, think of Stanley. They had two conversations but they were good and Lefou had been much happier than he was now. Think of Stanley. Lefou wiped his face, breathed in deeply and threw open the door.

"Stanley!" Lefou exclaimed in a steady, very happy voice. "I'm almost ready. Just have to saddle the horse."

"Actually," Gaston began. "He-"

"This is Gaston- I'm sure you've met before- and he came to me about quite the predicament." Lefou said conversationally feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise. "And now he's on his way out."

"I'm not actually." Gaston's eyes narrowed. "Also surely you're not to hunting with this-"

Lefou continued rambling. "What kind of predicament you ask? Well, with age, men tend to gain some but they can also lose some. Hey, wasn't your father a barber?"

Stanley who had been gazing narrow eyed at Lefou the entire time said, "Yes but I'm sure Madame Fleur's treatments would be just as effective. I'll ask her if she can-"

"Enough!" Gaston stomped his way until he was looming over Lefou. "I haven't _lost_ anything. _Anything_. Lefou, if you want to be a brat, fine. Don't show up at the wedding." He walked away angrily, stopped, turned around and added, "You would only ruin it." He kicked some of the pots Lefou had lying around.

 

[H]

Stanley, like the blessing he was, didn't say anything about what had happened. The two of them had ridden for hours, at first in silence and then there was some small talk. It was nothing like what they had before. Try as he might, Lefou couldn't bring himself to carry a conversation. Most of what they talked about would remind him of Gaston. His chest and stomach was tightened with tension and he spent their silent minutes sighing. 

Stanley had led them east following a trail through the trees until they came to a clearing with a pond and set up camp there. Lefou caught a few fish and prepared them while Stanley went back into the trees. 

"If we lay traps near the pond then we don't have to carry the carcass for long." He had said earlier. 

When he came back, he reported that there were bucks, wild rabbits and, distressingly, wild boars judging by the dung he found. Lefou almost danced when Stanley suggested leaving the boars alone. He had enough of them for two lifetimes. As the heat bore down on them, animals came through the trees. Sometimes they paid them no mind but sometimes they ran away. After their meals, Stanley went to check the traps leaving Lefou to gather wood for fire. 

It took a while. Lefou didn't want to disturb the animals with his axe so he picked branches he found and waited until the afternoon to cut down a few small trees. Stanley came back dragging two deer behind him and carrying two rabbits tied together. 

"This should be enough." He called out.

It was only after he had gotten close that Lefou noticed the traps. "Why not leave them out?"

Stanley hesitated. "Well, I thought you wanted to leave."

"No, I'd rather stay here." Home meant confronting a happily married Gaston. Lefou couldn't even think the name without bile rising. "I'll be better company." The smile he wore was wide and unconvincing.

"If you wish." Stanley looked at the traps and shrugged. "Eh. Might as well use our rifles."

"Half the fun," Lefou said half-heartedly. After minutes of awkward silence while they skinned on an old cloth Lefou had brought, Lefou asked about Stanley's hunting experiences.

"I try not have to strict hunting partner since Jacques left. He was bold, stupidly bold. Convinced me to go looking for Diable. The boar-"

"I know. Gaston was- well he wanted to kill it," Lefou told him with grimace. The boar was monstrous with tusks as large as a child. He ate one too. A few men were courageous enough to hunt him. Most of them never saw him but the ones who did named him the devil, mostly from the ferocious viciousness with which he attacked. Gaston searched the forest thrice. In the second outing, they had the squeals and grunts nearby. Gaston had said the trees were too thick to aim or fight. Lefou didn't care to notice. By the third attempt, Lefou was mad with fear enough to let a deer kick a massive bruise on him. 

"We found her."

"Her?"

"Yes, we stumbled upon the piglets and before we knew it, she charged on us." Stanley lifted his shirt to reveal a scar the size of Lefou's foot. "Jacques laughed himself sick but his leg was torn up so I didn't feel too bad."

"I don't believe you."

Stanley was surprised. "Why?" He asked a little angrily.

"How do you fear Gaston but not Diable?" Lefou then remembered something else. "You're strong too. The rock, the deer. You're lying about something."

Stanley laughed. "You caught me. It's Gaston I lied about."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Lefou thought about it. "Why pretend to -you know?"

"It's funny. And he's a vain, stupid man but if you pretend to buy into his nonsense, he tends to leave you alone." Lefou's opened his mouth to defend Gaston but Stanley interrupted him. "You should hate him."

Lefou's almost jumped. "How much did you hear?"

"How much did I see, you mean? Every time I see the two of you, I almost wanted to shake you. Don't worry, most people think it's hero worship."

"Most," Lefou echoed miserably.

Stanley hummed and said, "When you opened the door, I debated fighting him. Men are like him, they-" Stanley stopped. His jaw was clenched and his knife sliced through the hide. "You should hate him," he repeated.

"I don't think I can. I don't hate him right now."

"The anger will come. Once you think about, replay the memories, you will hate him." Stanley cut through the hide again. He had been skinning so well too. "It will feel good when you do."

Lefou tried imagining himself hating Gaston. He looked alien in that world, alien and awkward. Still he found himself wanting it. His stomach lurched like he jumped from some place. It would feel good if he had that loathing in him. Lefou now wondered how Stanley knew. Before he could ask, Stanley ripped through the hide again. Cursing, he turned the animal and skinned the other side. 

 

_________________  
[J]

When Monday arrived, Lefou still didn't hate Gaston but he went hours without talking about him. How could he when Stanley was a well of stories? It was easier that way. If he didn't speak about him, then he wouldn't remember the gut churning shame. Stanley had proven by the end that it was possible that he and Jacques were capable enough to survive the Devil. Their horses could barely walk so the trip back took longer. They hunted more than usual, reasoning that the village would have ate itself twice in weight after the wedding. Gaston would make sure of it. No wedding would be more celebrated. Lefou felt sick at the thought. 

They first went to his house to unload as much as they could before they made their way to the butchery. Immediately Lefou knew something was wrong. It didn't look like what he expected. Everyone was sober and worried. Finally, he asked.

"You haven't heard? Maurice disappeared. Then Belle went looking for him. When she didn't come back, Gaston went looking for her. They barely danced and the poor man didn't get to ask her hand-"

"He didn't?" Lefou nearly kicked himself. Of course that's what he cared about. No wonder Gaston was repulsed-

"No one is a better tracker than Gaston," Stanley told him. Lefou realised he was trying to comfort him but he hadn't even thought of Belle or her father. Though if Gaston finds and saves the both of them, Belle would have no choice but to accept him. 

"Let's go." He said moving mechanically towards the market.

The butcher took only half of their meat. It seemed the celebrations didn't last long enough. Stanley promised that he'd take the rest to next village and split the money. Normally Lefou would not agree. He'd go along but he was feeling increasingly tired. At the very least, he thought he should escort Stanley to the village border. This was when he saw Belle and Maurice on their horse with no Gaston in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

[K]

"Where's Gaston?" Lefou asked when they were close enough to hear him. Belle pulled the reins to stop the horse beside the two of them. She looked down on him in confusion.

"I don't know. Where did he go?" She asked looking around as if Gaston would come out of hiding. Behind her Maurice looked haggard and exhausted.

"He went looking for the both of you," Lefou replied. He exchanged a quick look with Stanley. Did they not cross path at least once?

"Oh." Belle's cheeks were lightly flushed. "I shall thank him when he returns. You have to excuse us, my father and I-"

"No, of course. Go. Rest," Stanley said.

Lefou wanted to ask more questions but he held it in and raised his hat towards them before they galloped past him. Belle found her father before Gaston found her. There was no doubt in Lefou's mind that Gaston wouldn't have stayed long after Belle left. 

"Stanley," Lefou said. It was only after that that he realised he had no idea what to say.

"Don't worry. That oaf knows this place to well. He's probably hiding."

"Hiding?"

"She looked guilty, that Belle. She probably refused him and he ran off out of shame."

"Maybe," Lefou responded uncertainly. Why wouldn't Belle tell him if that was the case? As far as everyone knew, Gaston was still Lefou's friend. "You go on and I'll- I'll-"

"Go home and rest."

Stanley and he hugged before Stanley rode off down the trail. Lefou watched him until he was a small speck before he climbed on his horse. Maybe Gaston really was in hiding but that didn't sound like him. Besides why would he if it wasn't a public rejection? Lefou didn't like what was happening but he had no real reason to. Gaston was very capable of taking care of himself. In a few hours or, at worst, days he'll come back, same as always. Maybe not the same since Lefou won't be trailing at his feet.

His house was quiet and dusty when he returned. They had hastily put his and Stanley's belongings inside before locking up again. Lefou thought to straighten some of the furniture first. Then he heated some water to bath in. The hot water helped loosen the tension in his body and he made sure to scrub himself right down to the last toe before dumping the water. After that, Lefou thought to at least have a meal before going to sleep. There was only some potatoes, a small block of cheese and salt. He sat down in front of his heath to peel the potatoes, taking his time, cutting similar sized strips until his hands worked automatically. Once he was done, he boiled the potatoes in salted water. The wood in the fireplace was from three days ago, perhaps even four days. Lefou was having trouble thinking. He was anxious when logically he had no reason to. He had been tired hours before but now the thought of sleep felt oddly impossible. 

The potatoes were then smashed and the cheese was cut in. Lefou ate slowly while he thought. He could go now to the market, buy food and get the full picture of what happened. He could also go early in the morning. Perhaps by then Gaston would back in his house and the early risers could tell Lefou. He decided to see how he felt after chopping some wood.

Later, sweating profusely, Lefou could feel his eyes drooping as he carted the wood in doors. He rubbed himself down with a wet rag before falling on his bed. The only reason he woke up the next day when he did was his stomach. The sun was shining, the birds weren't chirping and his stomach ached. It wasn't early in the morning so when Lefou trudged to the market, it was bustling. Immediately he was surrounded by people all asking him the same thing.

"No, I don't know. I thought I'd ask you. I was hunting all weekend. What happened?"

Madame Fleur narrowed her eyes at him. "Everything was going well. The music was fine, the food was adequate. Belle came mid-morning with a book. A book!" Fleur repeated sounding so offended. "Barely took a bite out of anything I made. Glanced at the decoration and sat aside and read."

"What was Gaston doing the whole time?" Lefou asked. He had imagined that Gaston would be on her the moment he saw her.

"Waiting for Maurice," the carpenter, a short man with a red mustache, answered. "Convinced some of us to buy the boxes with music. I wasn't going to but I thought it would make a nice toy for my daughter."

Lefou forgot. Maurice was supposed to come, not expecting to sell much but Gaston would step in and the old man would have made a fortune in no time. Then he'd give his blessing.

The carpenter continued, "Except he never showed up- until yesterday, that is- and Belle said he probably forgot and she left. Gaston was upset and we tried to keep him entertained until she came back but after an hour, he too left."

"We went on with the celebration," Madame Fleur finished.

"I think I should go speak to Belle." Lefou said. "She probably... sent Gaston somewhere."

A few of them seemed convinced and wandered off. Madame Fleur and carpenter were looking at him with suspicion, forcing Lefou to forgo buying meat and vegetables just to avoid them. He went instead to Belle's house.

She answered the door while wiping her hands on her apron. 

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in."

[L]

Lefou had a cup of tea warming up his hands. He took small sips but disliked the taste too much to take a proper gulp. Belle was half way through her own cup.

"Are you sure he isn't back in his own house?"

"I haven't checked yet," Lefou admitted. "I just wanted to ask what happened. You see, I wasn't around for the festival-"

"Yes, I was wondering why."

"Gaston and I ... had an argument."

Belle blinked and in confusion. "You two fight? I mean, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing," Lefou said and then he tried to cover up the quiver in his voice by coughing. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Not much. I came-"

"With a book," Lefou cut in amused.

Belle looked away. "I don't really fit in with the others so I thought I'd stay on the sides. I didn't think anyone noticed, not with Gaston holding court. My father was supposed to come by noon but he didn't. I knew then that he had either forgotten that he was supposed to or he lost his way."

"Which was it?" Lefou asked.

"Lost his way," Belle replied with a small smile. "In the woods. He got lost and then kept on going. Luckily he went on a straight path so after a day and half, I was able to find him. Thank goodness I did too. There were wolves nearby."

"Wolves?"

Belle hesitated before leaning forward and speaking in a low voice. "Wolves and snow. I swear it. Papa was even able to melt some of the snow to drink. Also," her voice dropped even more, forcing Lefou to lean in, "I could have sworn I saw some large beast out of the corner of my eye."

It was not yet winter and Lefou hadn't heard of wolves being in the area for years. Yet for some reason, he didn't disbelieve Belle.

"Gaston doesn't get lost. Did you two have-"

"No, we hadn't talked."

"So, he didn't ask you to marry him?"

"Marry him? No!"

"Oh. Well." Lefou was taken aback by her reaction. "I thought you were softening up on him. He was so sure."

"I don't want to marry, not now at least. Maybe in a few years. To be honest," Belle's cheeks were lightly flushed, "Gaston isn't as insufferable as he once was. I can't say if I would – no, I don't think I would have agreed. If he asked .... He hasn't even courted me properly and I don't count showing me his arms as courting. Sorry," Belle said acting like she just remembered that he was there.

Lefou forced a smile. "To be fair, you're the only girl who has given him trouble."

"I don't want to be fair," Belle said pouting. "And I can't imagine everyone being attracted him. He's handsome but when he opens his mouth..." she trailed off. Lefou found himself nodding. She continued, "Still, when you do see him, thank him. For looking for us and for the boxes."

"You knew?"

"He was his usual unsubtle self. Of course I knew."

They grinned at each.

[M]

Lefou's stomach was growling loudly by the time he arrived at Gaston's home. The sun was shining down on him from above and he could feel sweat trickling down his body. He got off his horse, went to the front door and knocked for a few minutes before giving up and going around. Gaston's horse was gone. All the curtains were drawn and the house was deathly quiet.

Stanley was sitting in front of Lefou's cottage. When Lefou was close enough, Stanley held up a money bag and shook it. Lefou laughed despite the pain in his stomach.

"I keep my promises," Stanley announced in greeting as he stood up. "How are you, my friend?"

"Good." Lefou half lied. He took his around back and tied to his single stall stable where there was some water left for it to drink. 

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"I should warn you," Lefou said while opening his door, "I don't have food. I didn't get a chance to buy any today."

"Did you find him?"

"No. I'm confused but," Lefou inhaled deeply, "he is a grown man and he can take of himself."

Stanley opened the money bag and removed some coins. "Wait here for a bit. I'll go the market and buy something to eat."

Lefou winced. "You don't have to-"

"Please. You look tired."

Lefou let every bit of that fatigue show as if he was waiting for Stanley's permission. He was worried and was just as sad and humiliated as he had been since that Saturday. 

"Thank you," he said. Stanley gave him a small wave and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God for Belle. I was struggling until she showed up. For some reason it's easy for me to write her and Lefou talking. Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

[N]

Three days later, Lefou and a dozen men armed themselves before breaking off into groups of three as they went different directions into the forest. Lefou had Stanley with him and Madelon, an old hunter who had once been in charge of search parties when the Portuguese used to attack regularly. This morning the village had received word that the closest barracks had not seen Gaston. That was when the dread Lefou was feeling intensified to such a degree he almost could not remember what feeling at peace was like. Many men volunteered to accompany them but Marquis felt it would be smarter to start with a small party to see if there was a need for something more drastic. 

His group found nothing on the first day. Stanley and Madelon diligently searched for horse tracks and signs of a large man breaking past the forest’s undergrowth and lower branches. Lefou yelled out Gaston's name until the pain in his throat became sharp. They returned back to the village, two of the members engaged in conversation while Lefou blinking away tears. Fortunately, another group was more successful.

The biggest one said while drinking some sweet ale. "Found fresh tracks. Followed it. Found some dried blood, not too much. He'd still be alive afterwards. We found a horse shoe near the blood so maybe the blood belonged to the horse."

"Why'd you come back? He could have been nearby!" Lefou was nearly pulling his hair. The large man gave him an unimpressed look.

"Wolves. I wasn't sure about the paw prints but Louis confirmed it. Would have been stupid if we stayed the night with a pack around."

"You did well," Madelon said to everyone while focusing at the party that found the blood. "Rest. Tomorrow we go as one group without stopping until we find Gaston."

Lefou could barely stomach the mug of ale he was given. It sat in his stomach like a large stone.

"It'll be fine. He's hard to kill. I mean look," Stanley pointed at the wall with Gaston's trophies.

"He came back afterwards though."

"He'll come back this time. One way or the other. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help."

"It's what friends do," Stanley replied with a grin. He was the only friend Lefou had. Even if they found Gaston alive, Lefou couldn't imagine things going back to normal. It wasn't something he wanted either.

He went back to his cottage and heated up some porridge. There were some fruits that he had left bought but hadn’t eaten and he forced himself to eat them so that they wouldn't spoil. Then he laid on the bed with his eyes open until he woke up to his door being loudly knocked. 

"Madelon, Stanley. Give me a few moments to get ready." Lefou called out. His house was not in a good state.

Lefou was packed and ready in record time. He could only wash his arm pits with a rag and rinse his mouth. Outside his horse was right next to Stanley's and both animals seemed to sniffing and rubbing their heads together leaving Madelon's white horse to graze on its own. The barkeeper's stable was reserved for the party of about fifteen men now out fear of what the wolves would do to the horses. Lefou had thought it was because they were going to go through some thick wooded areas. He heard Belle before he saw her.

"Here," she said passing him a leash. The bloodhound on the end of it was rather small considering its reputation.

"Thank you. I'll pay you back the money you spent to get it."

Belle shook her head and smiled until her puffy eyes were nearly shut. "No need. The Lord lent him to us for free. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. One of the others has meat and Madelon has Gaston's clothing." Lefou looked behind him and noticed the other bag on the old man's horse. "Everything would be fine."

He didn't know if she was talking to him or herself but he felt reassured for the first time in days. They hugged and Belle let out a small sob but looked composed when they pulled apart. Madelon blew the whistle and they left.

The party found the site with blood fairly quickly. They followed the trail of broken and swept aside plants and branches while keeping an eye on the wolf prints. Lefou was the near front with the dog who stayed with the group, sniffing the ground and the air as he went. Lefou was holding a few of Gaston's undergarments that were luckily unwashed when he disappeared so the scent was strong enough for even him to smell.

"Uh, I think I've seen this tree before," one of them spoke up. "I recognise the markings."

Lefou couldn't see anything from where he was standing and the dog was pulling at him.

"We can't have been going in circles. We've only been moving forward. Some trees look alike." Madelon said patiently.

The man who spoke looked abashed. Still he cut something into the tree with a knife. The party moved on. At noon, they took their first break. Lefou fed and gave water to the dog before he ate. He removed his shoes for a quick massage as the heels on his shoes had been shooting daggers up his legs. When Madelon blew his whistle again, Lefou stood up and pulled the dog along.

Hours later, he heard, "Look! My markings."

"Sébastien, will you-"

"No! I drew a woman with long hair. Henri saw me."

Henri shrugged. "It looks a lot like the one he drew."

"It was the one I drew," Sébastien said indignantly. Someone snorted before a large number of them surrounded the tree.

"Belle," Lefou began but no one was listening. "Belle, she.... Will you listen?" He shouted. When everyone was looking at him, he continued, "Belle said that she heard wolves and saw snow when she was looking for her father."

"Snow? But it's only autumn," Stanley said.

"We've been walking in a straight line, following a bloodhound and a clear trail and yet we are back to the same tree."

"I don't like this," Madelon announced. "Something inhuman might be-"

"It hasn't harmed us yet," Lefou interrupted quickly before Madelon could end the search party. "It's only led us in circles. We have to try one more time."

"I know this is your friend-"

"Gaston would have searched for days if he had to. The supernatural be damned."

Though there were hisses that Lefou should keep his damnations to himself, no one contradicted him. Once more Lefou let the dog take several sniffs from the clothes and they were off, walking a bit faster and marking trees along the way. Stanley had even gotten his old compass out but the needles was spinning in circles.

"This should not be happening," he told them. "It's supposed to point to the north."

"It's old," Henri said with a shrug.

"It's old but it worked," Stanley shot back. The unease that was engulfing the group grew. They trudged on with pistols out. When Lefou looked back a few times, he saw some crosses and even a Bible. Lefou wasn't exactly a believer in God but even he whispered a prayer and drew the cross on himself and then on the dog.

When they reached the tree, someone sighed in relief. Lefou flushed with shame for agreeing. Gaston would have made camp there and then kept on looking until he found something or fought the entity whose magic was suddenly in the forest they all knew well.

"We go back to the village," Lefou ordered. Madelon's shoulders slumped and he nodded at him.

Sébastien was the first to enter the village. Lefou did not know where he got the energy to motivate himself to walk so fast until he saw him excitedly regaling the story to the first people he met. Soon the whole village was gathered at the town centre, even children, to hear about wolves, snow and terrifying circular path they walked in. Lefou went on his horse to find Belle. She was the only one who saw the snow. Maybe Gaston was somewhere beyond there.

He sat cross-legged eating with Maurice and Belle and told them what had happened.

"You have to come with us tomorrow, please. You're the only one-"

"I will," Belle said resolutely.

Maurice stood up. "Belle!"

"Father, he was looking for us. I still remember the way. I can't allow him to di- get hurt without doing something!"

"It's dangerous!"

"There will be about twenty men with me."

"Draw them a map!" Maurice shot back.

"Monsieur," Lefou broke into the argument, "I will make sure nothing happens to her. On my life I swear this."

"No! She is the only daughter I have. The only person I have left."

"Gaston was going to help you sell the musical boxes, Father. He wanted me to be happy. He was going to ask me to marry him and," Belle let tears fall down her eyes, "I was going to say yes."

"But Belle, my dear, you- you called him a brute. I don’t understand."

"He has his charms. Please, Father. I have to go and find him."

Maurice sat back down heavily. "Monsieur, protect her."

"With my life," Lefou promised. He left taking the dog with him. The animal was oddly quiet, barking softly a few times to get Lefou's attention. It was only when Lefou saw the scars under its large head that he understood and he petted it until he stopped shaking. He wondered what would happen if he refused to return the animal but the bloodhound was an expensive breed. The Lord would not accept that.

That night, Lefou went to sleep more easily. He woke up early to let the dog pee before preparing for another day of trekking. Half the town was assembled at the bar where Belle was insisting on walking with the rest of them instead of spending half the journey on her horse. Madelon conceded but she was refused a gun. Lefou gave her two of his own sharpened knives while no one was looking. The search party left with dozens watching anxiously at the village's border.

When Belle led them to a different direction to the one they used the day before, Lefou could feel anticipation bubbling up inside him. However by noon, he was standing parched in front of a marked tree nearly screaming in frustration.

"I don't understand," Belle said for the tenth time. "It's much colder but I don't see snow. The wolves have been here and we keep coming back to the same tree."

"Maybe whatever spirit is at work doesn't want us to find Gaston."

Lefou shuddered and not just from the icy winds that was blowing from every direction.

"He must have done something to offend them," Belle reasoned. Lefou bit the inside of his cheek but she was probably telling the truth.

Stanley carefully said, "He was quite barbaric sometimes-"

"Don't speak ill of the dead," Sébastien hissed.

"He is not dead!" Lefou shouted startling the dog. The group dissolved into bickering until Madelon blew his whistle five times.

"Enough!" He shouted. "We return and," Madelon raised his voice higher than the protests, "we take this to the Lord and as many priests as we can reach. Some things we can and should not battle."

If the party huddled closer after his last sentence, no one mentioned it, not even after they got back. Belle had taken the dog after Lefou gave it a kiss. Stanley hugged him briefly. Then Lefou found himself alone in his house. 

He sat in front of the empty hearth first in numbness. When he closed his eyes, he could see Gaston but the memories were already not as sharp as they used to be. Suddenly Lefou found his body wrecked with quiet sobs. He was bent in half with his whole body quaking and he couldn't stop if he tried. His chest was twisting itself until he was having trouble breathing and there was a pounding on his temple.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the halfway point in the story and there are still a few more things I have change about canon before we reach the end. I cannot imagine the three leads getting together without their perceptions and treatment of each other and themselves changing.
> 
> Please leave comments. I love hearing from readers.


	9. Chapter 9

[O]

What was he going to do? Wake up the next day and the day after that and the week after that. Watch numbly as priests, hunters, explorers, noble men with large retinues, go into the forest and come out empty handed. It had stopped being about Gaston quickly, so quickly that hot anger broke through the numbness and he refused to say anything to any outsider about what happened. Surprisingly, the rest of the village followed suit, as much as they could with business booming in the market. Gaston had saved them one horrible day years ago and that still meant something.

Lefou visited Belle often. He would sit and watch her as she worked on contraptions that failed often times but then worked afterwards when she pulled pieces apart and put them back together differently. After many days of this, it became boring. Lefou tried to hide but his responses came a few seconds too late and he found himself sighing when the house got too quiet.

"Do you want to learn how to read?" Belle asked out of the blue.

"I... yes. Why not?" Lefou said though he wasn't in the mood to really do anything. Belle went to her room and came back with brightly coloured books.

"I used this for Gaston and some of the children in the village," Belle said pushing aside some of the clutter with one hand. Lefou got up to help but she was already putting the books down and arranging them. "We'll start with the alphabet, then pronunciation, then writing exercises, then forming simple sentences."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Not really. Hopefully you'll be a better student than Gaston. He mostly made everything about himself and even then he still ended up learning."

This was how he found himself spending half of each day. Sitting on a chair, hunched before a book, holding a pencil. The alphabet was short enough to memorise quickly. Soon, Lefou could write them down without checking to see if he was right midway. Then he could pronounce the letters in sentences. In a month, he could write down short phrases. Despite her frustrations, Belle was always ready when he walked into her house and each lesson ended with praise.

The other half of the day was either spent in his house, where sometimes he'd sit and reminisce or he'd busy himself with chores, or with Stanley. They would walk out of the village, talking quietly about Stanley's hunting expeditions, Gaston, what Lefou learn that day or gossip from the village.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Lefou sighed. "I am making more money selling game meat."

"Not for long. Whatever magic was in that forest is gone."

Lefou blinked in surprise. "When?"

"Could have been yesterday or the day before. They'll look for Gaston now that they are no longer distracted."

"I should go."

"I'll come with you. The group leaving for tomorrow is going to be very large. Too many rich men. They won't show respect if we find him."

Lefou nodded. He was already sick of the mockery they have displayed, he couldn't imagine them doing the same to Gaston's body.

"Come and get me tomorrow, please," Belle said when he told her. Maurice had no objections due to the size of the party, except that she stayed close to Lefou at all times and carried a cross with her.

Lefou walked to her house, leaving his horse behind as there was no space left in any stable. They found Stanley and stayed together the whole journey. The forest was full of trees with barely in bark left on them until they reach a point where the trees were only slightly marked. They walked the whole day, leaving many behind until they reached a large stone clearing that looked like it had once had a castle built on it. Lefou heard something faint as they walked through it, like cutlery falling, a man's voice and a fist pounding on wood. He looked around, then broke away from Belle and Stanley to walk the entire the entire clearing to find the source of the noise that grew so faint, it almost stopped completely.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. Both Belle and Stanley shook their heads but Stanley removed his pistol from its holster. 

All three of them shared a tent when it was night time. No one else came through the clearing but Lefou could hear people talking and could see smoke rising up past the trees. There were many moments through the night in which he heard noises. Once he felt rough hands on his face and chest. Belle agreed to call out Gaston's name with him just in case but they got no response except for a roar that sounded like nothing Lefou had ever heard before.

"I swear I heard nothing," Belle told him when he questioned her about it.

"It sounded so real," Lefou murmured.

In the morning, he didn't protest when Stanley announced they were moving on, though he felt the phantom touches again until they were walking through the trees again.

Three days later, Lefou hugged Belle briefly in front of her house. He got a glimpse of Maurice's relieved face before the door closed. Stanley's hand was still on Lefou’s arm where it had been for the past hour.

"I'm sorry," Stanley said again.

"I'll be fine," Lefou replied throwing the arm over Stanley's shoulders. He was holding together better than Belle did. She cried on his shoulder when Gaston's death was officially announced by the chief. Lefou knew that she had been lying to herself about what she felt for his late friend so he said nothing about it. There was going to be a funeral with an empty casket the following day. Lefou wasn't surprised that a coffin and a grave was already ready.

"Do you think you can stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"I can."

He and Stanley took turns bathing before sitting in front of the fireplace cutting vegetables for a stew.

"Do you have something to wear for tomorrow?" Lefou asked as they were eating.

"Yes. Are you all right?"

"No," Lefou said honestly. "I'd be worse without you."

Stanley's eyes were glassy. "You're my friend. I'm happy to help anyway that I can."

Lefou had spent years dreaming of another man sharing his bed. Most of the time it was Gaston, leading to some thoughts about how the bed would not fit them both, but there were other men. Stanley was lean and so with a little maneuvering, they both fit without touching too much. Lefou did not want to chase a friend away after just losing his oldest one.

Stanley shifted and then used his arm to pull Lefou towards him until Lefou's head was on his chest. Lefou shivered at the action but other than making sure he wasn't lying on Stanley's arm, he didn't move. He woke up early the next morning feeling rested. He cleaned himself and dressed before waking Stanley up. 

"I'll bring your tent to your house after... afterwards," Lefou promised while they were leaving. Again he left his horse behind with water and hay. 

The church was half full when he entered. The first few pews were already occupied with people wearing expensive clothing. The building proved to be too small to occupy everyone. Many of the villagers were standing outside. Belle standing at the forefront. She waved at him when she saw them both.

The ceremony was led by a priest Lefou didn't recognise. There were multiple eulogies by more important men than Lefou though he was given the opportunity to help carry the casket to the village cemetery. It was an empty box but Lefou felt like it was unbearable heavy. He was relieved when it was finally lowered into the ground. Stanley pushed his way to the front with a charming smile, bring Belle with him. She ended up being the first to pour soil on the casket. Lefou decided it was enough for him.

"Do you think he would have liked it?" Stanley asked when they arrived at Belle's home.

"I don't know. He would have hated dying but would have loved that so many important people came."

Belle laughed. "I think describing him as a man whose moral strength was greater than his physical one would have had him peeved."

"On the other hand, he would have preened had he heard them calling his looks exceptional," Lefou said with a smile.

"I think the wailing would have pleased him the most," Stanley said.

"The expensive wood and gold plated metal on his coffin."

"The number of people who came."

Suddenly, they were giggling like children. It really was the best funeral Gaston could have had. Belle looked at the both of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked with some uncertainty. 

"Of course," Lefou answered.

"I'll come," Stanley replied. "I want to know about this reading thing. Do warn your father first please."

"He won't be pleased if there's one more man in the house than usual," Lefou said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how Lefou got over Gaston's death in the movie. I mean we were told he was in love him. I know Gaston was a massive dick but still, everything was nicely wrapped up.
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love hearing your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments please.


End file.
